A Spider In Hunie City
by Darkzero38
Summary: After experiencing the loss of Gwen and then the death of his Aunt May later in the year, Peter left New York to get away from everything as well as to stop being Spider-Man, but when a woman named Kyu who turns out to be a Love Fairy comes into his life intent on doing her job his life will be turned upside down. Rated T for now but will be M much, much later.
1. Chapter 1: The What Fairy?

_**Chapter 01: The What Fairy?**_

A brunette twenty-one year old sighed as he was in an empty apartment that had nothing but a couch, dresser and a fridge in it, wearing a black sleeveless vest over a white shirt and glasses.

His name was Peter Benjamin Parker.

Or if you knew him from School as a blonde stereotypical football jock, you would call him Puny Parker the science geek.

But if you knew him in the Hero Community when he wore a different look, people would call him Spider-Man.

Peter snorted as the image of his red and blue skintight outfit came to his mind as he looked at the dresser where he had it placed.

He used to love being Spider-Man, a hero to everyone in New York despite how people just thought he was a menace due to a certain Newspaper Publicist.

For six years he spent his life helping people and he did some great things in his life so far.

As Spider-Man he took on all kinds of criminals ranging from the Mobsters alongside the Defenders a group of Street-Fighting Superheroes to defending the world alongside the Fantastic Four and Avengers, two different teams that protect the world from cosmic powered beings or the occasional madman trying to rule the world _***Cough Doom Cough***_

But as Peter Parker he wasn't as accomplished.

Barely graduated High School because being Spider-Man are so much of his time, people thought he was a scrawny wimp because he didn't want to accidently hurt people with his powers due to being stronger than the average human and he had a job at the Daily Bugle to take pictures of himself as Spider-Man for the guy who tarnishes his reputation that makes the Police shoot him on sight.

He only did one year in College due to how much money the Parker family had and he was beginning to think he got the hang of balancing being both Peter Parker and Spider-Man.

He actually got a stable relationship with a girl named Gwen Stacy and found great friends in Harry Osborn and Mary-Jane Watson and thought things were going great before Gwen's father who was the Chief of Police was killed in a fight between him and one of his enemies Doctor Otto Octavius leaving Gwen to have a deep resentment of his Hero-Ego.

It only got worse when one of his enemies the Green Goblin found out who he was and kidnapped Gwen before tossing her off a bridge.

In an act of desperation, Spider-Man tried to save her by shooting a web strand from a wrist-mounted device he created called Web Shooters, but the force of the stop snapped Gwen's neck.

So in truth, Gwen died by his hands, nearly breaking the hero as he snapped when Goblin taunted him about that and proceeded to beat the ever living shit out of him before the man tried to kill him with his own glider but it malfunctioned and he impaled himself by accident.

That was when Spider-Man found out that the Goblin was Norman Osborn, the father of Harry Osborn who swore to get Spider-Man back for the death of his father.

So his Girlfriend was dead, his best friend hated his hero half and his other best friend Mary-Jane became distant due to a modeling career and Peter was thinking it couldn't possibly get any worse in his depression.

… He was so very wrong.

His Aunt May, the only family he had left began to get sick a few months later and that was when he discovered she had cancer.

In panic, Spider-Man went to every doctor he knew.

Whether it was Doctors of Science like Reed Richards, Bruce Banner and Donald Blake or Doctors of Sorcery like Stephen Strange he found no help except for sympathy.

Hell he even went to criminals like Doom, Octavius who easily figured out who he was and Loki and found neither help or sympathy.

When May died she actually revealed she knew about Peter's Double Life and said his Uncle Ben would've been so proud.

' _Tch, yeah right._ ' Peter thought sadly. ' _Proud of what? The young man who can barely keep the people closest to him safe? The man who killed his own girlfriend? The man who all of New York wants to lynch?_ '

After her death, Peter was in major debt with the bills, but he was saved because of the life insurance money his Aunt put out for him.

Out of debt, Peter sold the house he was raised in and everything in it to move out of New York.

He got on a bus and left without looking back, he gave the Avengers back the ID card that showed his membership and left despite a worried Captain America trying to ask if he was alright, he didn't tell any other heroes that he was leaving.

After hours of being on the bus, he made it to a place called Hunie City, weird name but the apartment was cheap so he took it.

"What am I going to do?" Peter muttered looking up at the ceiling as the fan slowly rotated.

In hindsight, it was stupid to go to a random city he knew nothing about without a plan, but he didn't care.

Hell he nearly forgot that today was the day he did turn twenty-one if it wasn't for the text he got from Harry wishing him one and asking if he found a place yet.

He didn't respond to it because he didn't want to make Harry's life worse than he already did.

Looking at the time to see it was only seven, Peter sighed.

"Well I'm legally an adult." He said deciding that maybe he could get a drink to drown out his sorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peter frowned as he had two empty bottles in front of him and a third one in his hand in the local Hunie City bar.

He felt nothing.

The alcohol burned his throat on the first sip but that was it.

No buzz… Can he even get drunk?

' _Well I get woozy from certain stuff._ ' Peter thought remembering how Kraven drugged him quite a few times to hunt him down like an animal. ' _But come on this is ridiculous._ '

He looked to the side to see various people talking and he saw some couples making his heart ache as he remembered how Gwen laughed and how she smiled.

It has been a year since Gwen died.

Maybe he should go back out there and try to talk with someone-.

"Hey there."

Peter blinked as he turned to see a beautiful young lady with chocolate brown hair and green eyes, wearing a revealing red dress that had a bunch of ribbons and he couldn't help but stare.

When he was thinking about going out there and talking with someone, he didn't expect for it to happen this soon.

A hand waved in front of him. "Anyone home?" The lady asked with an amused smile. "I didn't break you did I?"

Peter's brain finally rebooted after that. "W-Who me?" He asked in shock.

The lady rolled her eyes. "Yes you." She said with the amused smile. "The name's Kyu, what's your name?"

"P-Peter Parker." Peter said wondering what was wrong with him.

It was like he couldn't think straight, maybe the alcohol was finally taking effect.

"You okay there, you look like you're having trouble holding it together."

"What, no I-I'm chill." Peter said trying to figure out what was going on.

Who was she?

He never really spoke to another girl as Peter after Gwen's death, so he didn't know how to react.

As Spider-Man he would crack jokes and possibly annoy the hell out of them, but as Peter Parker he was lost.

"Psssh! That's a fat load of shit and you know it." Kyu said not losing her smile.

"Well it's just that you're so pretty and stuff-." The words left Peter's mouth before he realized what he just said.

"Oh God, did you just say that?" Kyu asked giggling. "Is this really happening?"

Peter winced. ' _Smooth._ ' He thought shaking his head.

Maybe it was still too soon to think about dating.

"Well I already embarrassed myself enough for tonight." Peter said finishing the last bottle of beer as he put the money on the table. "I'll just leave before it gets more awkward."

Peter went to get up only for Kyu to grab his arm. "Hmmmm, wait you know what? This might actually work." Kyu said with a thoughtful look as she grinned. "Yeah… Yeah, oh man this is your lucky day buddy."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked completely lost.

"Listen, I gotta go, but we'll meet again real soon, trust me." Kyu said as she got up and left causing Peter to turn towards her as she put an extra sway in her hips, knowing he was watching. "Niiight."

Peter blinked as he looked away from her to the bartender. "Did that just happen?" He asked in confusion as the Bartender gave a shrug.

"Strange things happen in Hunie City." The old man said as he fingered his sunglasses. "You'll get used to them."

"I suppose so. Thanks-." Peter looked at the Name Tag. "Stan."

Stan gave a nod as Peter left. "Nice guy." He said as he got back to wiping the counter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peter felt like he just fell asleep on the couch when he heard a familiar voice around two in the morning. "Hey you, rise and shine, we have work to do… Oh God, is this where you actually live?" Thinking he was still asleep, Peter ignored the person. "I said. GET UP!"

"Ugh five more minutes." Peter muttered before he felt someone grab his wrist and that was when he reacted, kicking forward causing someone to cry out in surprise as he instinctively jumped up, landing on the ceiling, ready to fight before he blinked.

Staring at him in astonishment was a girl who had pink hair pulled into pigtails wearing a pink and white babydoll with light pink panties showing, but what had him confused was the butterfly wings on her back.

Her green eyes and face did look familiar.

"That get-up… I'm definitely still dreaming." Peter muttered as he dropped from the ceiling, back onto the couch.

"H-How did you?" The girl said and that was when Peter recognized her voice.

"Wait… Kyu?" Peter asked in surprise. "What are you doing in my room-... And I thought you were a brunette?"

"Oh this? I can change my look whenever I want." Kyu said giving a twirl as she was floating due to her wings. "It's what comes with being a Love Fairy."

"... That's it I learned my lesson." Peter said resting a hand to his face. "Stay away from alcohol, you can wake me up now."

"I can't because this is totally happening." Kyu said in a teasing tone. "So are you a Meta or a Mutant?"

"Uh I don't know-." Peter tried to lie as Kyu gave him a deadpanned look.

"I just saw you stick to the ceiling." Kyu said before grinning. "Oh well we'll come to that later, it's time to do what Love Fairies do best."

"Love Fairy-?" Peter shook his head and looked Kyu straight in the eyes. "What exactly is a love fairy?"

"Good question, I'm glad you asked." Kyu said with her usual smile that was slowly becoming familiar to Peter. "You see as a Love Fairy it's my job to help poor saps like you out with the ladies, it's just what I do."

"Oh no." Peter said as he saw where this was going.

"Oh yes." Kyu teased. "Now I don't like to brag, but I'll have you know that I have a very impressive track record. All of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets now. You though… Let's just say you will be my greatest accomplishment yet."

"Hold up, what's in it for you?" Peter asked suspiciously wondering if she was working for one of the Supernatural Criminals he helped Strange fight… Or maybe she worked for Loki to get revenge on him for interfering with the Trickster God's plan to kill Thor.

"Man what's with all these questions?" Kyu asked a little annoyed. "Can't a fairy just help a brother out? We need to get started right away, tell me how many dates have you been on?"

That question caused Peter to think back on Gwen and it was like the wound was reopened as he looked down.

Kyu gave a start at seeing the sorrow in his eyes as she frowned. ' _I'm guessing he either broke up with a girl recently… Or something bad happened._ ' She thought before speaking. "Well we'll come back to that one later."

"Look." Peter said looking away. "It's late and I just want to sleep because I have a college to register into tomorrow so can you please leave?"

He didn't let her answer as he just laid back down and closed his eyes.

Kyu just stared, a little annoyed by how he was practically throwing away a chance of a lifetime here. "Fine, see you tomorrow." She said turning away.

She had a perfect track record with her clients and she wasn't going to fail now.

Just you wait Peter Parker, Kyu is going to find you a date.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Well what do you think about this? It's my first story and I wanted to be original with the idea, although the name of the city wasn't original I'll admit.**_

 _ **So please review and tell me what you think, don't hold back on criticism because that will help me get better.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Picking up a Stray

_**Chapter 02: Picking up a Stray**_

Peter yawned as he woke up. "Man what a crazy dream." He muttered before Kyu floated upside down in his face.

"G'morning." Kyu greeted with a smile causing Peter to cry out as he fell off the couch. "Wow, jumpy much?"

"Y-You're real?!"

Kyu laughed. "Oh I know, how can something as cute as me be real, right?" She asked earning a look. "But anyways it's time to get started, so let's get out there and talk to some broads."

"Hold up, I didn't agree to this whole Matchmaking ploy you have going on here." Peter said a bit annoyed. "Plus I need to register for the upcoming semester at College."

"College huh?" Kyu grinned. "Nice choice to pick some chicks up rookie."

Peter stared before he pinched his nose in frustration.

He was just going to ignore her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long to reach the college campus as he stood outside the building with a flyer.

' _Alright, just go in and get registered._ ' Peter told himself. ' _Then worry about a part-time job to pay for it as well as the bills._ '

He was about to go in before he stopped and stared.

The reason was he saw a blonde haired young woman with blue eyes reminding him painfully of Gwen, except her hair was in pigtails just like Kyu's tied with red ribbons as she wore a white school shirt and a short red skirt.

She was talking to another woman with dark hair and gray eyes wearing a loose black neck tie and a green jacket over a white shirt, glasses and white shorts.

"Oh Ms. Yumi, I'm glad I ran into you." The blonde said with a smile. "Have you had a chance to grade our exams yet?"

"Uhhhh, remind me what that was on again?" Ms. Yumi asked looking like her mind was somewhere else.

"You know, the conservation of whatever-you-call-it." The blonde said as Ms. Yumi gave a nod.

"Oh yeah, yeah… I think those are on my desk." Ms. Yumi said to her. "... Somewhere."

"Ohhh okay." The blonde looked nervous. "Do you know when you could get them back to us?"

"Later, next week probably." Ms. Yumi said with a small smile. "I'm sure you did fine, Tiffany."

"You think? I hope so." Tiffany said looking away. "I don't know, I was having trouble with some of the material. Do you know what we're going over next week? I want to try to get a head-start when the new semester starts."

"Next week? I don't know yet." Ms. Yumi apologized. "Actually, I have a pounding headache, can we do this later please?"

Tiffany smiled sheepishly. "Yeah okay, sorry to bother you Ms. Yumi."

"No it's fine, I'll talk to you later." Ms. Yumi said as she turned to leave.

"Whoa, is this chick serious?" Kyu asked flying up shocking Peter as he quickly looked to see if anyone was watching but to his confusion, no one was batting an eye at the fairy next to him. "That schoolgirl uniform is a little on the nose, don't you think? She's cute though. Blonde too so… Bonus points."

"Uh… Yeah." Peter said looking away.

"This is your classic girl next door situation, she's nice so don't say anything to scare her off." Kyu advised getting started on her job. "But don't be afraid to take a chance."

"I'm not going to-... Why isn't anyone seeing you flying?!" Peter asked looking around.

"Oh yeah, don't worry they can't see or hear me." Kyu said with a smirk. "After all I'm just a figment of your imagination. Ploooot twiiiist"

"... So I am insane?" Peter asked hanging his head.

Kyu laughed. "Nah, I'm crazy real, I just hid myself so I can give you advice on the sidelines." She told him laughing at his face. "This chick is clearly out of your league but there may be hope."

"I don't care about that." Peter muttered not wanting to listen to her at this moment as Tiffany was heading to walk past him. "I'm just going to-."

Peter stopped as a buzzing in his head went off before Kyu shoved him so hard that he stumbled as he nearly bumped into Tiffany, accidently knocking her books down.

"Sorry." Peter apologized wanting to glare at Kyu for that as he helped Tiffany pick the books up. "I uh… Wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"No, no it's fine." Tiffany said not sounding too annoyed as Peter stood up handing her back her stuff. "Thanks, wait I've never seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Depends on if my application is accepted." Peter said to be nice. "Do you know the way to the Student Union?"

"Sure do, I know this place inside and out." Tiffany said with a smile. "You go past the building here and take a left at the fountain, you can't miss it."

"Thank you and sorry if I'm holding you up from class." Peter said wanting to get out of there because she was reminding him so much of Gwen that it was a bit scary.

"No don't worry about it. My classes are all done now." Tiffany said before holding her hand out. "My name is Tiffany by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Peter." Peter said accepting the handshake before Tiffany walked off but the blonde smiled at him.

"You seem like a cool guy, so I hope to see you around campus." Tiffany said before she left.

Kyu took that moment to cheer. "No way you did it, with my help of course." She said before tossing a phone to Peter. "I nearly forgot to give you the Hunibee this morning."

"The what?" Peter asked looking at the phone.

"It's an essential lifeline for any player on the go."

"Player?!" Peter asked not sure about that.

"It automatically registers the info of new girls you meet and can even track their location." Kyu said as Peter was now giving her a disgusted look.

"So basically the perfect tool for stalkers." Peter said slipping into his spidey persona without realizing it. "Can I order take-out on it too or is it like the ID Card Stark gave me?"

Kyu blinked. "Did you just crack a joke?"

Now Peter was staring. "Kyu you obviously don't know who I am." He said deciding to pocket the Hunibee because it was better he had it rather than someone like say… Deadpool.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Kyu asked in annoyance as she flew after him into the school.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It didn't take long for Peter to get registered for the school as he was leaving and heading to the park to explore more of the town with the Love Fairy who wouldn't leave him alone.

"You know you aren't making my job any easier." Kyu remarked as she was eating a thing of fries that Peter momentarily wondered where she got them.

"I never asked for you to interfere with my love life." Peter told her wondering why the weird things were still happening to him despite retiring from being a Vigilante. "You're welcome to leave anytime."

"No way, I have a reputation among Love Fairies to uphold." Kyu said jabbing a fry at him. "There's no way I'm losing my perfect track record."

"So basically I'm stuck with you." Peter commented shaking his head as Kyu glared.

"You make it sound like I'm insufferable." Kyu said crossing her arms.

' _My how the tables have turned._ ' Peter thought remembering how his enemies and some of the other heroes said he was insufferable. ' _Is this how they felt?_ '

"Hey are you listening?" Kyu asked flying up in front of him.

"Nope." Peter answered honestly as Kyu glared.

"I said that the one thing to a girls heart is giving her gifts." Kyu said as she had a bag she was pulling stuff out of.

Peter raised an eyebrow at the random stuff she was tossing out.

Bonsai Tree, Pinecone, earmuffs, a bag of goldfish.

Peter ending up catching that last one as they were swimming inside of the bag. "So you randomly carry a bag of goldfish around?" Peter asked as Kyu looked towards him.

"Oh be quiet." She said grabbing them and tossing them not noticing them hitting something inside of some bushes. "Now come on we have work to do."

"No we don't." Peter said annoyed by her constant pushing.

"Ummm… Excuse me." A new voice called out causing both Peter and Kyu to turn to see an auburn haired girl with gold eyes wearing a navy blue kimono dress but the strange part about her were the cat ears coming out of her hair and the black tail behind her with a blue ribbon on it. "Did you drop these fishies here? If you don't want them, can I have them?"

The catgirl was holding the bag of goldfish as Kyu grinned.

"Well, well a Hanyou." Kyu said seeing as how the catgirl didn't see her due to how she was keeping herself hidden. "Well go on, speak to her."

Seeing how it would be awkward if he kept quiet, Peter sighed. "Knock yourself out." He said and she smiled.

"Yesssss! Thank you! I'll love them forever and ever." The catgirl said hugging the bag.

"So… Is that a tail coming out of your back?" Peter asked not sure how to deal with this.

Before Kyu said she was a Hanyou, he thought she was either a Mutant or a Cosplayer.

"Mmmhmm. It is." The Catgirl gave a nod. "I have these furry ears too. I'm Momo, I'm a kitty."

"Ooh, an innocent girl." Kyu giggled as Peter felt off on hearing that. "Not everyday you see one of those, watch out the innocent ones are the most surprising if you catch my meaning."

Peter gave the fairy a weird look for saying that as Momo was hugging the fish. "So do you live around here?" Peter asked turning back to the catgirl as her ears drooped.

"No, I don't have a master." Momo said a little sadly. "I don't like being a stray kitty, it's no fun."

"I… I see?" Peter looked at Kyu who had a knowing smile.

Momo looked from Peter to her new fishies and then she smiled. "Wait, I just got an idea." She said gaining Peter's attention. "You can be my new master."

"WHAT?!" Peter shouted taking a step back as he heard that and he swore Kyu just busted out laughing.

"You're super duper nice, you'll take good care of me, yeah?" Momo asked hopefully.

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Peter tried to say before Kyu whispered in his ear.

"Hold it, you don't want to make her sad do you?" Kyu asked with a grin, thinking this was hilarious. "She just wants a home."

Peter looked from her to Momo who had a pleading look and he ended up sighing. "How can I say no-?" He was interrupted when Momo hugged him tightly.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you!" Momo said happily. "I'll be the best kitty in the whole world, I promise!"

"Um I believe you?" Peter said as she let go.

"I can't believe this, my own master!" Momo was extremely happy as she was dancing with the bag of fish.

' _Kyu was right, she has a lot of innocence around her._ ' Peter thought as she just trusted him, a total stranger out of the blue. ' _A lot of people would take advantage of her._ '

But then he realized that despite leaving New York to get away from the strange things in life he ended up getting both a Love Fairy and a Cat Hanyou as a roommate.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

People were giving Peter strange looks as he was walking with Momo who was looking in awe at everything still holding her bag of fish.

Not that he could blame them considering how everything was going.

' _... Kyu has been pretty quiet._ ' Peter realized as he didn't see the Love Fairy anywhere. ' _Not that I'm complaining._ '

"Master I'm boooorred." Momo said as they've done nothing but walk the last few minutes. "Ask me a question."

Looking towards her, Peter frowned. "Well where are you from?" He asked curiously remembering how Kyu called her a Hanyou.

"I don't know." Momo answered causing Peter to give her a weird look. "I really have no idea, I'm sorry."

Peter gave a frown at hearing that.

That was a little troubling.

But the frown disappeared when he came across the apartment and opened the door only for his mouth to drop.

There was actual furniture inside of it.

"I hope you don't mind I did some redecorating." Kyu said with a smile as she was hanging upside down. "Just having a couch would not do."

"Master, who is this?" Momo asked curiously as Kyu wasn't hiding herself anymore.

"I'm Kyu a Love Fairy." Kyu said flying up to Momo as Peter was too busy staring at the extra stuff in his apartment.

"Kyu… Where did this all come from exactly?" Peter asked a bit hesitantly.

"Oh I took care of it." Kyu said waving the answer off. "If you're to pick up chicks you needed a better pad."

"Pick up chicks?" Momo tilted her head to the side. "You want chickens, Master?"

Kyu giggled. "Oh Momo, I have a lot to teach you."

Peter stared as he had horror flash through him.

What did he get himself into?

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **A little short but I plan on making the chapters longer as I go further into the story. Hopefully you all enjoyed how I had Momo added to the story as well as the interactions between Peter and the various characters from Huniepop.**_

 _ **Now I got some reviews so let's answer them.**_

 _ **Spidey108: Thank you and I hope you continue reading this story.**_

 _ **Kirbymaniac2: I will in the future.**_

 _ **Guest1: Possibly, this is the first story I've typed so if I ever do lemons don't expect them to be any good.**_

 _ **Cabrera1234: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.**_

 _ **Essu: The pairing is a secret for now.**_

 _ **Alright I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 02 so don't be afraid to leave a review.**_


End file.
